


(you're just) like a painting

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also a coffee shop au??, and a college au????, day 1 prompt: red/blue, me: jumps aboard the klance week train rlly rlly late, this is just rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The red of the sun brings out the red that surrounds Keith, the rays soak the boy, and Keith must not even realize just how ethereal he looks in the colors of the sun and Lance holds back a scream because how is Keith so beautiful?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you're just) like a painting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [(ты выглядишь) как картина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878147) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> klance had taken over my life and i regret nothing  
> //also barely edited im sorry

The coffee shop across the street from his apartment emits blue.

 

A blue, calm, aura. Blue, because the music was calm and the voices were quiet and warm and Keith felt like he was floating when he went inside. Blue, because the coffee was bitter and that was how Keith liked it. Blue, because of a certain barista's eyes and the way his laugh sounded like Keith's favorite song.

 

Keith knows Lance; Lance is in his University Astronomy class. Lance knows every single constellation and the orbital period of all the planets. Lance is loud, always surrounded by his friends. Lance has a job at the coffee shop because he's saving up to get an apartment off campus.

 

And as far as Keith knows, Lance hates him. Calls him his rival, says he'll surpass him even though Keith thinks he already has. So, Keith plays along. Says Lance is an idiot, teases him about his favorite TV shows and failure to get a date.

 

Really though, Keith loves the blue.

 

It's a Tuesday morning when Keith walks into the coffee shop. He plans to stay for a while, wants to study for his Chemistry test, maybe work on his essay for Psychology, but his plans usually go astray when Lance, that mild blue, is involved.

 

"Hey, Keithy-boy!"

 

Keith smiles at the voice, "Morning, Lance."

 

Lance walks over, the towel he was using to wipe down tables thrown over his shoulder. "A little early, isn't it?"

 

Keith shrugs, taking out his laptop and plugging the charger in. "Got a lot of stuff to do."

 

Lance hums, leaning in closer than Keith thinks is necessary before asking "Do you want your usual?"

 

Keith nods, his heart thrumming in his chest because of the overwhelming blue, "Yeah."

 

Lance stands up straight, "I'll bring it over."

 

Keith murmurs a thank you before trying to focus his attention on the untyped essay in front of him.

 

When Lance returns, he sits across the table from Keith, biting his lips nervously. The blue seems to be shaking, the vibrating color unable to stay still.

 

"Um," Keith glances at Lance, raising an eyebrow, "you okay?"

 

"Haha, yeah, totally, great, uh," Lance scratches the back of his neck, a habit of his Keith has picked up on, one he does when he's nervous.

 

"Lance," Keith sighs, "what is it?"

 

"Y-you know what, never mind, um, good luck with your stuff!" Lance gets up abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair as he does.

 

The blue wavers as Lance walks away and returns to normal when a customer enters the cafe. It makes Keith feel calm, so he smiles and returns to his laptop.

 

///

 

Lance glances up every now and then, giddy at the thought of Keith. The boy emitted red, not violent but quiet, a seemingly harmless color but very temperamental.

 

After his failed attempt that morning, Lance decided he would try to ask the boy out in the afternoon.

 

He walks over with a muffin, blueberry (Keith's favorite). When he sits down, Keith raises an eyebrow, clearly suspicious.

 

"Here, on the house." Lance sets the muffin down in front of Keith, grinning as he does. "You've been here all day and haven't eaten a thing."

 

(Keith feels his heart jump at the blue; the kind and gentle side of it made Keith feel lightheaded.)

 

"Thanks," Keith says, smiling back.

 

Lance swallows; the light red engulfs him every time Keith so much as looks at him

 

Yeah, nope, Lance was not doing this.

 

"O-okay, uhm, enjoy the muffin." Lance stands, walking back to the cash register where his coworker, Shiro, stood.

 

Shiro looks at Keith with sympathy, and Keith just shrugs. The blue was wavering again.

 

As the day ends, the setting sun makes the cafe glow. Lance watches Keith as he types on his laptop. The red of the sun brings out the red that surrounds Keith, the rays soak the boy, and Keith must not even realize just how ethereal he looks in the colors of the sun and Lance holds back a scream because how is Keith so beautiful?

 

Shiro nudges Lance, and for the third time that day, Lance walks over and sits down across from Keith.

 

"So, um," Lance fiddles with his fingers and Keith smiles at the blue.

 

"Yes?"

 

"willyougoonadatewithme?" Lance says in one breath, eyes shut tight.

 

"Lance?" Keith places a hand over Lance's, holding back a laugh.

 

"What?" Lance opens one eye slowly, and has to remember to breathe because Keith was smiling that smile, the one where his one dimple shows and his eyes crinkle, and the sun was still setting and Keith absolutely glows, warm and red--

 

"I would love to go on a date with you." Keith is blushing, he's definitely blushing, and Lance feels a little better seeing the light red and knowing that Keith is also embarrassed.

 

Lance lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank the stars."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Drama queen."

 

Lance sticks out his tongue, "I would've cried if you said no."

 

Keith laughs, and it fills Lance's chest with a red stained warmth, "It's a good thing I said yes, then."

 

Lance nods, grinning, and Keith's heart feels washed with calm blue, "Yeah, a really, really good thing."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> ( talk to me ! <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> )


End file.
